Véu Noturno
by Angel of Sinners
Summary: Pode alguém fugir de seu destino?


**_Véu Noturno_**

**__**

**__**

  
Um grito feminino pode ser ouvido na noite, cheio de desespero e dor ao ver o rapaz com quem tinha crescido cair no chão a beira da morte. Ela saiu de seu esconderijo e jogou-se sobre o corpo coberto de ferimentos, sabia que ele poderia se recuperar daquilo em alguns dias, mas tinha que parar aquilo enquanto ainda havia tempo.  
  
- Yamete! – Ela levantou a cabeça para o homem meio escondido nas sombras daquele beco – Eu volto com você.  
  
- Fico impressionado com o que sentimentos humanos, que você já deveria ter esquecido, podem fazer... – Naraku lançou um olhar de repulsa para a garota - Então, está disposta a voltar para salvar seu amante?  
  
- Ele não é meu amante. – Ela tocou o rosto do rapaz cuidadosamente, tentando não chorar ao ver a quantidade de ferimentos em sua pele. – Mas, se eu soubesse que isso aconteceria teria me entregado a ele há muito tempo.  
  
- Se ele realmente a quisesse a teria tomado com o seu consentimento ou não. – Naraku desferiu um tapa no rosto da garota com tanta força que ela se viu jogada contra a parede, mas antes que atingisse o chão ele a segurou pelo braço – Nunca mais tente me provocar com comentários desse tipo, sua vadia.  
  
- Só vou ser realmente uma vadia no dia em que deixá-lo me levar para cama. – Kagome fechou os olhos sentindo o rosto queimar no lugar que a mão dele tinha atingido – Acredite, ao menos eu tentei fugir desse destino.  
  
- Você ainda não entendeu? – Naraku sorriu maldosamente e deslizou uma mão pelo pescoço dele apertando levemente – Ninguém foge do destino.  
  
- O meu não é você... – Ela fechou os olhos lentamente sem conseguir se manter desperta, desejou realmente que ele a matasse de uma vez, ao menos assim tudo acabaria – O meu destino não pode ser você...  
  
Naraku apenas sorriu antes de puxá-la contra seu corpo e lentamente começar a se afastar. Não lhe daria a satisfação de morrer, ao menos não antes de fazê-la pagar por toda as humilhações que tinha passado com sua fuga.  
  
Quanto a InuYasha, ele olhou desdenhosamente para a figura desacordada no chão e sorriu, poderia sofrer pensando que sua preciosa protegida estava morta ou sofrendo em suas mãos. Sim, esse seria um destino muito pior que a morte par ele, eterno sofrimento e culpa por ter causado a morte de outra protegida.

**_#####_**

Um gemido estrangulado escapou dos lábios do rapaz ao sentir um tapa arder em seu rosto, abriu os olhos lentamente e segurou o pulso do outro rapaz poucos segundos antes de ser atingido novamente.  
  
- O que diabo acha que esta fazendo?  
  
- Está quase amanhecendo, InuYasha. – O rapaz de cabelos curtos suspirou antes de lançar um olhar preocupado para o céu que começava a clarear – Queria me certificar de que você estava vivo antes de ter o trabalho de carregá-lo até a "toca".  
  
- Entenda de uma vez por todas, Miroku... – InuYasha sentou lentamente dispensando a mão que o amigo estendera para ajudá-lo. – Se você está vendo meu corpo e não um montinho de cinzas, então estou como você mesmo disse "vivo".  
  
- Você é sempre tão mal agradecido pelas coisas que faço com você. – Miroku suspirou e passou um braço do outro rapaz por cima de seus ombros ajudando- o a ficar de pé – Eu deveria tê-lo deixado aqui para "ver o sol nascer".  
  
- Tudo o que você faz tem um preço, nem quero pensar o que vai pedir dessa vez – InuYasha mordeu o lábio para conter um gemido de dor enquanto caminhava o mais rápido que podia - Como convenceu Kagome a esperar por você na "toca"?  
  
- Não convenci – Miroku olhou preocupado para o céu cada vez mais claro e apertou o passo – Mais rápido InuYasha, não quero pensar no que vai ser de mim se voltar apenas com suas cinzas em minhas roupas.  
  
- Como assim não convenceu? – InuYasha ignorou o comentário e diminuiu o ritmo dos passos enquanto sentia uma calafrio percorrer seu corpo – Não foi ela que lhe disse onde me encontrar?  
  
- Não. – Miroku puxou o rapaz até a pequena entrada do esconderijo quando os primeiros raios de sol apareceram, empurrou-o de uma maneira não muito gentil antes de se jogar atrás dele puxando a porta atrás de si. – Sesshoumaru disse que eu devia procurar você, passei mais de duas rodando por ai até finalmente achá-lo.  
  
- Kagome.. – InuYasha tentou levantar, mas voltou a cair quando Miroku acertou sua nuca com um pedaço de madeira.  
  
- Sinto muito, meu amigo. – Ele seguros os pulso de InuYasha e começou a puxá-lo para dentro – Sua garota pode sobreviver lá fora durante o dia, nós não.

**#####**

****   
  
**_N.A – Essa é minha primeira fic, opiniões são bem vindas.  
  
Espero que gostem  
  
Angel of Sinners _**


End file.
